1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift register, especially a shift register having a plurality of stages of shift register units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Liquid crystal display (LCD) changes the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules by changing the voltage difference between both ends of the liquid crystal layer, to change the transparency of the liquid crystal layer. The LCD displays images with the light source provided to provide the backlight of the LCD. In general, an LCD comprises a plurality of pixel units, a source driver and a gate driver. The source driver is used to provide a plurality of data signals to the plurality of pixel units. The gate driver comprises a plurality of shift register circuits to generate a plurality of gate signals to the pixel units, so as to control the writing operation of the data signals.
In order to reduce the thickness of the display, and to reduce the frame width of the display, efforts have been taken to try to reduce the size of the shift register circuitry of the display. However, the size of the shift register circuitry cannot be easily reduced because circuit stability has to be maintained, making it difficult to reduce the thickness and frame width of the display.